La secte
by Titi2206
Summary: Bella a 17 ans, elle fait partie d'une secte et voit toute sa famille se faire tuée par celle-ci. Elle seule survie. Les volturis la retrouveront-ils? Elle doit fuir, changer de vie. Esmée va l'aider, et l'intègrera dans sa famille. Mais que lui cache-t-elle vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

Les feuilles commençaient à peine à tomber, l'automne pointait le bout de son nez. La chaleur de l'été laissait place au froid et à la pluie. La jeune fille courrait à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut possible venant d'elle. Elle ne sentait ni le froid qui régnait à cette heure tardive, ni les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues ni même les cailloux qui commençaient à faire saigner la plante de ses pieds nus. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps, de prendre ses chaussures. Elle était encore en maillot, et avait seulement put attraper son manteau. Ses jambes courraient, son corps avançait, mais une seule image restait gravait dans son esprit. Elle revoyait ses parents, ses frères. Elle revoyait Aro, et les autres, leur air sadique, heureux de voir des enfants se donner la mort pour le bien de leur dieu. L'image de ses frères, ce regard de peur, d'appel au secours…Ils la retrouveraient, ils sauraient forcément ou elle se cacherait. Rentrer chez elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Ils commenceraient par là. Elle se demanda alors, s'ils avaient vraiment remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là… Elle se dirigea alors vers chez elle, arrivée devant sa maison, elle s'arrêta nette. Des voitures étaient garées sur sa pelouse. Les voitures noires des Volturis. Elle resta figée là devant sa maison, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle revit leurs crocs acérés dans la gorge de sa mère. Celle-ci était si calme, elle ne criait pas, ne bougeait pas, elle avait l'air sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, sembler tout à fait sereine. Elle avait donné sa vie pour dieu. La jeune fille sembla se réveiller. Elle recula de trois pas et se mit à courir dans le sens inverse de sa maison. Maggy ! Il fallait qu'elle aille chez elle, celle-ci l'aiderait forcément. Elle alla frapper à sa porte. Une vieille dame ouvrit celle-ci. Elle venait sûrement de se réveiller, ses yeux étaient encore à demi ouverts. La vieille dame la regarda de la tête au pied, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là :

« Bella ? S'étonna Maggy.

-Ils sont tous morts, lâcha la jeune fille épuisée.

Maggy soupira regarda dehors :

-Entre ma petite, entre.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bella, allongée sur un lit, regardait par la fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Maggy l'avait invité à dormir chez elle. C'était une vieille amie de ses grands-parents. Elle aussi faisait partie de leur grande famille et avait perdu son fils qui était mort dans un accident de voiture. La chambre était si petite, la décoration, si vieille. Le calme dans cette maison commençait à se montrer pesant. Maggy ne faisait aucun bruit, ça devenait même effrayant. Bella se leva du lit, et alla regarder plus prêt de la fenêtre. Une lumière l'éblouit un petit instant et elle vit les voitures noires garés plus loin, au fond de la rue. Elle se retourna écouta, ce qu'il se passait en bas…Toujours rien ! Maggy avait du les prévenir…Aro entra alors dans la chambre suivie de ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bella se réveilla alors transpirante et apeurée. Un cauchemar ! Rien d'autres ! Elle se demanda alors si tout cela pouvait être réel. Non ! Impossible, c'était une amie de la famille. Bella la connaissait depuis toute petite. Elle chercha son manteau et prit le portable dans la poche de celui-ci. Elle appela le numéro d'urgence que son père lui avait donné au cas où elle était en danger et ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Il le lui avait donné avant de mourir :

-Allo ?

-Heu…hésita-t-elle. Bonjour.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix d'une femme mal réveillée.

-Je m'appelle Bella Swan…Et je crois que vous pouvez m'aider.

Un blanc s'installa. La personne ne répondait plus :

-Hum…J'ai du faire erreur, conclut Bella.

-Non ! Ou es-tu ?

-Chez Maggy, une amie de la fa…

- Va-t'en ! Fuis ! Dépêche-toi !

-Mais…

-Bella ! Il faut que tu partes ! Vite !

La jeune fille, paniquée, prit ses affaires et enjamba la fenêtre, elle n'était pas trop haute pour sauter. Une fois dehors, Bella s'éloigna vivement de la maison. Elle reprit le téléphone :

-Je suis dehors.

-Bien ! Maintenant tu vas me retrouver à la pizzeria ou ton père adorait t'amener lorsque tu étais petite. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui !

-Bella ! Avant tout, casse ton téléphone et laisse le dans une poubelle, les volturis y ont sûrement mis un traceur.

-D'accord.

-Fais attention Bells.

La femme raccrocha. Bells ! Comment connaissait-elle le surnom que son père lui donnait ? Bella ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et exécuta chaque ordre que la femme lui avait donné.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Arrivée à la pizzeria, Bella s'assit sur un banc à une table au fond de la salle :

-Je peux prendre votre commande ? Proposa la serveuse.

-Heu…la nature, demanda Bella bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne toucherait pas à la pizza.

-Bella ? S'exclama une femme brune, d'environ la quarantaine.

-Oui, répondit celle-ci.

-C'est moi que tu as eu au téléphone.

Elle reconnaissait sa voix, mais son visage était si étranger. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme s'assit en face de Bella et d'un regard bienveillant :

-Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, tu ne me reconnais surement pas parce que ta secte t'as forcé à tout oublier. Tu étais si jeune lorsque je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Tu avais à peine huit ans, tu étais déjà si forte.

-La secte ?

-Oui, Bella. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas de cette façon, je peux comprendre…Tu as étais élevé en pensant que les Volturis était de ta famille, mais il faut tout d'abord que tu comprennes qui sont les gentils et qui sont les méchants dans cette histoire.

-Je suppose que vous faites partie des gentils …lança Bella.

-Pour ton peuple non, mais tu dois savoir que je suis la seule aujourd'hui à te vouloir vivante. »


	2. Chapter 2

Esmée sortit du super-marché avec plusieurs articles dans des poches. Elle avait demandé à Bella de rester dans la voiture. Esmée soupira lorsqu'elle rentra dans la voiture :

« Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci hésita :

-Prête à quoi ?

-Je t'emmène avec moi, loin d'ici. Tu n'es plus en sécurité dans cette ville.

Bella ne répondit pas. Etait-elle prête à quitter la ville, ou elle avait grandit, avec une inconnue ? Esmée n'attendit pas sa réponse et démarra la voiture. Elles roulèrent environ quatre heures. Bella vit les panneaux de « bienvenue » et de « à bientôt » défiler devant elle. Le dernier qu'elle vit avant qu'elles s'arrêtent enfin fut celui de Forks. Elle avait entendu parler de cette toute petite ville mais n'y était jamais venue. Esmée s'aventura dans une sorte de forêt, et s'arrêta devant une grande maison très moderne. Elle descendit de la voiture et Bella toujours hésitante la suivit. Elles entrèrent dans la maison dont l'intérieure était encore plus beau que l'extérieur :

-On est chez vous ? Demanda Bella d'une petite voix.

-Oui, et tu es ici chez toi Bella, répondit Esmée d'une voix bienveillante.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas :

-Il faut que je m'en aille…Je ne peux pas rester.

-Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que le seul endroit où tu es en sécurité, est ici ! Insista la femme.

-Non ! Il faut que je retourne auprès des miens.

-Les tiens ?

-Oui, Aro ne va pas apprécier que j'ai quitté la ville…

-Bella, tu ne peux plus compter sur eux…

-Il faut que je me dépêche avant qu'ils ne remarquent mon absence…

-Bella, ils ont tué ta…

Toutes les deux se stoppèrent net :

-Ma famille avait du faire une bêtise, voilà tout et puis ils ne sont peut-être pas…

Esmée soupira et s'avança prudemment de la jeune fille. Elle lui prit les mains :

-Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que si tu repars là-bas, tu es morte.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer pendant que je te décolore les cheveux.

Bella ne comprit pas bien, mais elle était épuisée de lutter. Esmée l'amena dans la salle de bain et lui mit une serviette autour du coup. Elle prépara la couleur et Bella écouta ses paroles :

-J'ai connu ton père lorsque nous étions jeunes. A l'époque, il était déjà fou de ta mère. C'était une femme très différente, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et très difficile à approcher. Petit à petit, il a réussit à accaparer son attention et à enfin obtenir un rendez-vous. Quelques mois plus tard, ton père changeait, je ne le reconnaissais plus. On ne se voyait plus beaucoup, il semblait très occupé. Un jour, j'ai décidé de le suivre. Et l'ai vu avec sa nouvelle communauté. Il y avait Aro et ses frères, je m'en rappelle très bien, ils m'ont glacé le sang. Ils m'effrayaient mais ils avaient aussi une façon de vous regarder, de vous parler, qui vous fait vous sentir, tellement différent, tellement unique. Ils ont réussit à me rallier à leur cause, bien que je n'avais jamais cru auparavant, en un dieu. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais donné une éducation en faveur pour la religion. Je les ai crus. Moi aussi, Bella, j'aurais tout fait pour notre Grand Dieu. Ton père a commencé à avoir des doutes, il se comportait bizarrement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si refermé sur lui-même. J'avais beau lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il ne voulait plus me parler. J'ai alors compris par moi-même que cette secte n'avait pas de réelles bonnes intentions. Ce sang qu'on nous demander sans arrêt de contrôler…Moi aussi j'ai vécu ses prises de sang répétitives… J'ai découvert ce que savait ton père… Bien sûr je n'avais pas à voir ça, mais je l'ai vu. Bella, ta famille s'est faite vidé de son sang par les Volturis. Ils s'en nourrissent, notre sang que nous leur donnons leur sert à se nourrir.

-Des vampires…

-Oui, Bella.

-Mais, ça n'est pas la réalité…

-Détrompe-toi ! Aro, Caius et Marcus ne sont pas les seuls. Méfie-toi de Jane, Alec…

-Non !

-Ils sont beaucoup, Bella.

Jane avait toujours était la meilleure amie de Bella, et elle avait toujours eu un faible pour son frère Alec :

-Ils ont tué ta famille, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Le fils de Maggy n'est malheureusement pas mort dans un accident de voiture, ils l'ont séquestré durant des mois jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus tenir le coup. Bien sûr, elle les a crut. Tu le sais au fond de toi Bella. D'après ton père, tu as toujours été en rébellion contre cette secte. Il m'avait prévenu que tu serais difficile, que tu as beaucoup de caractère, mais il m'a assuré que tu n'es pas idiote, et que tu sais ce qui est vraiment bon pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi mes parents ?

-Ton père n'a jamais été très fiable d'après Caius.

-Il n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit contre eux !

-Tu te trompes, ton père est resté dans cette secte toutes ses années pour ne pas vous perdre toi et tes frères.

Bella ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Toute sa vie était un mensonge :

-Tu as peur Bella, c'est normal ! Ne prends pas de décision hâtive. Je te demande d'y réfléchir.

Bella se décrispa et Esmée put lui rincer les cheveux. Un petit coup de sèche-cheveux, et voilà ! Une nouvelle Bella…blonde cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte en bas :

-Je reviens, fit Esmée.

Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle tendit une carte à Bella et celle-ci regarda de plus près. Une carte au nom d' Isabella Browell, il n'y avait aucune photo :

-Tu changes d'apparence, de look et de nom…

-De look ?

-Oui, tu t'habilleras plus discrètement à l'avenir, tu ne dois plus faire partie des cheerleaders du lycée, d'accord ? Tu n'es plus Isabella Swan.

-Quelle est l'utilité ? Demanda Bella. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je suis ici.

-Enfin Bella, tu vas aller au lycée à Forks désormais. Nous dirons que tu es la fille de ma cousine, tes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, aucune autre famille…Seulement moi. Tu devras mentir sur toute ta vie. J'espère que tu y arriveras.

Bella peu convaincue hocha la tête :

-Si tu n'en as plus envie, tu me le dis, ne t'en fuis pas, je t'aiderais à partir, mais s'il te plaît essaye ! C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Bella ne répondit rien et regarda autour d'elle. Des photos d'enfants étaient posés sur les meubles :

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Mon mari, oui. Ils rentrent demain d'ailleurs.

La fatigue gagna soudain la jeune fille, elle se sentit partir et plus rien. Le noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella se fit réveiller par des rires qui venaient d'en bas. Elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle, la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez belle. Esmée semblait avoir beaucoup de goût. Il était temps de se lever. La jeune fille ignorait pourquoi elle était encore là, dans cette maison avec cette inconnue, qui racontait des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. Bella quitta sa chambre et descendit les marches. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle alla regarder dans le frigo, elle avait terriblement faim :

« Bonjour, fit une voix d'homme derrière elle.

Bella se retourna vivement, prit peur, recula et s'empara du couteau posé à côté d'elle. Elle le pointa vers l'homme et s'arrêta net, la beauté de ce garçon la frappa de plein fouet. Il avait des beaux yeux verts, des cheveux en bataille et un adorable visage qui était à ce moment-là prit par la surprise :

-Woh ! Fit-il en levant les mains pour signifier qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Esmée arrivée alors d'un air paniquée :

-Bella ! Pose ce couteau, c'est mon beau fils !

Elle le reconnut alors, le garçon sur les photos. Bella reposa lentement le couteau sur la table et se sentit affreusement gênée. Esmée lui présenta alors son mari Carlisle qui avait l'air très gentil et sa belle fille Rosalie qui avait l'air de ne pas apprécier la présence de Bella. Ils dinèrent tous ensemble comme une famille, on posa quelques questions à la jeune fille qui restait tout de même assez à l'écart. Edward avait l'air de la prendre pour une folle, elle pensa que c'était assez normal, étant donné ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'y fit pas attention et demanda à monter dans sa chambre dès le repas fini. Elle repensa à ses parents. Ses frères lui manquaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'image d'eux cette nuit-là. Elle repensa aussi à ce qu'Esmée lui avait dit. Cela commençait à avoir du sens. Vers dix sept heures, elle descendit rejoindre la famille. Carlisle avait du partir en urgence à l'hôpital, celui-ci était médecin. Rosalie était partie avec son copain d'après Esmée et Edward attendait sa petite-amie qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Celle-ci regarda à peine Bella et Esmée et se jeta sur Edward. Bella n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de fille. Encore une autre blonde idiote. Edward semblait accepter ça et monta à l'étage avec elle :

-Je te présente Tanya, rigola Esmée.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel :

-Mon beau fils et moi n'avons pas les mêmes goûts en matière de filles, expliqua-t-elle. Mais ne t'arrête pas aux apparences, c'est un très gentil garçon. Il te pardonnera pour le couteau, assura-elle tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion avec Esmée, Bella monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle entendit alors des voix, et reconnut celle d'Edward. Sa chambre était juste à côté de la sienne, le mur ne devait pas être épais, elle pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

-Elle est pas mal la blondasse dans le salon, c'est qui ? Demanda Tanya.

-La blondasse ? Pensa Bella. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ?

-Une cousine à Esmée, se contenta de répondre Edward.

-Elle va rester longtemps ?

-Je crois que oui.

-J'aime pas ça…Une fille sous ton toit…

Bella pensa que cette remarque était ridicule, comme si ce garçon pouvait lui plaire… !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, cette fille est cinglée. Je n'en ai rien à faire…

Après ça, on n'entendit plus rien dans l'autre pièce. Bella était choquée. Comment osait-il ? Après tout ce garçon lui importait peu, c'était finalement mieux comme ça, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Esmée monta deux heures après et lui présenta sa nouvelle garde robe, qui n'était pas au goût de Bella. Bien trop simple ! Quelques jeans des pulls de couleur unie. Elle espéra alors qu'elle s'y ferait.

Le lendemain matin, il était temps pour la jeune fille de commencer le lycée. Bella redoutait de voir des gens, elle ne voulait plus voir personne. La compagnie d'Esmée, Carlisle, Rose, Edward, et parfois Tanya lui suffisait amplement. Rosalie était un peu plus gentille avec Bella. La veille, elles avaient parlé un peu sur le canapé et avait regardé un film. Ce matin-là, lorsque Bella se regarda dans la glace, elle ne reconnut pas la fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Blonde, un look totalement différent, un nouveau nom, une nouvelle « famille », un nouveau lycée. La jeune fille prit peur. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être Bella Swan. Esmée avait frappé à la porte mais Bella ne s'en était pas rendu compte, aussi en la voyant ainsi debout devant son reflet Esmée comprit que tout cela était bien trop pour la jeune fille :

-Tu préfèrerais peut-être commencé un autre jour…, proposa-t-elle.

-Non, je dois le faire.

-Il avait raison.

-Qui ? Demanda Bella.

-Ton père. Tu es une fille forte !

Bella attrapa son sac, ce que venait de dire Esmée la touchait profondément, et cela la motivait. Elle se retourna avant de partir :

-Merci, fit-elle timidement.

Edward la conduisit jusqu'au lycée, dans la voiture l'ambiance était très tendue. Le jeune garçon tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Tu as reçu ton emploi du temps ?

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

-Je peux le voir.

Elle le lui tendit :

-On a bio-chimie ensemble, et anglais aussi.

-Chouette, répondit-elle avec hypocrisie.

Edward se racla la gorge et ne dit rien avant l'arrivée au lycée :

-Je vais te montrer ta salle, proposa-t-il.

-C'est bon, je me débrouillerai seule, merci, finit-elle tout en s'éloignant.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, bien que personne ne vint parler à Bella, tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était un allien. C'était un tout petit lycée, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à avoir des nouveaux venus. Le midi elle, s'assit seule à une table. Puis, cinq personnes vinrent s'assoir avec elle :

-Salut ! Moi c'est Jessica, se présenta l'une d'eux.

Elle présenta ensuite, le garçon sur sa gauche qui s'appelait Mike, Angela, Eric et Tyler. Ils lui posèrent, eux aussi, beaucoup de questions. Bella, s'étonna devant sa facilité à s'inventer une nouvelle vie. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su mentir. Elle avait tout de suite, comprit les personnalités de chacun. Jessica adorait se mettre en avant et n'avait surement pas inventé l'eau chaude. Elle était aussi, sans aucun doute amoureuse de Mike qui était Jessica au masculin. Bella avait bien vu les petits regards que lancer Angela à Eric, bien que tous les deux étaient assez timides. Quant à Tyler, il draguait délibérément Bella. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle en avait l'habitude, dans son ancien lycée :

-Jessica, arrête de le regarder, soupira Angela.

Celle-ci rougit et sourit comme une idiote :

-Il est si beau.

Bella regarda dans la même direction que tout le monde. Elle aperçut alors le groupe d'Edward et Rosalie, accompagnés par Tanya, une petite brune, un grand brun et un beau blond :

-Edward est le rêve de toutes les filles ! S'extasia Jessica.

Bella se demanda si elle disait la vérité, ou si c'était plus pour rendre Mike jaloux. Peut-être un peu des deux !

-Tu ne trouves pas Bella ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde attendit une réponse de Bella :

-Ca n'est pas mon genre.

Tyler et Mike semblèrent ravis de cette réponse. L'après-midi qui suivit se passa plutôt bien. Mike et Tyler étaient un peu trop collants au goût de Bella mais elle réussit à s'en débarrasser lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Elle retrouva comme convenu Edward au parking et ils rentrèrent ensemble :

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? S'intéressa-t-il.

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Tout le trajet se passa dans le silence absolu. Arrivés à destination :

-Je t'ai vu avec Jessica Stanley, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Simplement, faire ma connaissance.

-Tu devrais rester avec nous, je suis sûre que les autres t'aimeraient beaucoup.

-Tu es sûre d'avoir envie de rester avec une cinglée ? Finit-elle.

Avant de s'énerver contre Edward, elle sortit de la voiture et alla rejoindre Esmée dans la cuisine. La femme l'accueillit chaleureusement :

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda celle-ci.

-Ce lycée est vraiment petit…

Esmée rigola, cette phrase voulait tout dire. Elle s'en contenta donc :

-Si tu as besoin de parler, ma petite Bella, tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? S'assura-t-elle.

Elle n'était visiblement pas prête. Elle entendit Edward arriver :

-Je monte dans ma chambre. »

Elle s'exécuta, passa devant Edward et ne lui accorda aucun regard.

4


	4. Chapter 4

_Aro regardait la jeune fille de ses yeux toujours si envieux. Cet homme la fascinait. Sa belle chevelure noire reflétait la lumière de la pièce. Ses parents, ses frères et elle, étaient venus à cette petite soirée organisée par les Volturis. Les invités étaient ravis de pouvoir profiter de la piscine. Ses frères dans la piscine la suppliaient de venir avec eux. Elle refusa d'abord puis se laissa tenter. Elle recula de quelque pas et plongea dans la piscine. Elle ressortit de l'eau et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Les invités, ses frères avaient disparu. Elle les chercha du regard mais ne les trouva pas, elle se rendit compte alors de la couleur de l'eau dans laquelle elle était. Elle était rouge sang. Bella sortit sa main de l'eau la porta devant ses yeux et regarda de plus près. Du sang ! Elle nageait dans du sang. Elle regarda devant elle, Aro souriant, tenait son frère par son coup qui saignait abondamment. Il s'esclaffa de rire :_

_-Bella, s'exclama-t-il. Bella, Bella, Bella,… _

-Bella, l'appelait Edward en la secouant un peu.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sueur :

-C'est un cauchemar Bella.

Celle-ci reprit ses esprits se calma un peu. Elle se rendit compte qu'Edward la tenait dans ses bras depuis le début. Elle le regarda gênée et se recula vivement :

-Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il.

Bella n'avait jamais touché un homme, hormis son père et ses frères. Aucun contact physique avec le sexe opposé n'était autorisé. Elle gardait toujours des petits signes de son ancienne secte, ayant toujours vécue ainsi, bien qu'elle commençait à y voir plus clair :

-Tu parlais de ton …frère ? J'ignorais que tu avais un frère, constata Edward.

-Quoi ?

-Laissez mon frère, laissez mon frère, c'est ce que tu répétais en boucle, je t'ai entendu de ma chambre.

Bella se racla la gorge :

-C'était un rêve, rien de plus ! Assura-t-elle.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau peut-être, proposa-t-il.

Bella refusa et lui assura que tout irait bien, il pouvait repartir dormir, ce que fit celui-ci. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Bella s'était enfuie avec Esmée. La jeune fille commençait à trouver ses repères. L'aide d'Esmée était aujourd'hui indispensable. Le geste d'Edward ce soir-là, l'étonnait. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Cependant ses relations avec le reste de la famille étaient très bonnes. Rosalie et elle commençaient même à devenir des amies. Bien que Bella réussissait peu à peu à s'intégrer, elle faisait toujours des cauchemars la nuit. Esmée semblait s'en inquiétait. Elle se demandait si un jour, Bella réussirait à reprendre une vie normale. Esmée n'avait mit personne au courant, le secret était bien gardé. Bella avait tout de même peur que les Volturis la retrouvent. Ils avaient beaucoup de contact à travers le monde. Bella connaissait leur puissance et en avait peur. Le lendemain matin, elle se fit réveillée par Tanya qui criait dans la chambre à côté. Bella alla voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle voulait toquer à la porte mais avant même qu'elle le puisse Tanya l'ouvrit sèchement telle une furie :

-Tiens ! Qui voilà ! Gronda-t-elle.

Edward dans son lit semblait être ailleurs :

-Eddy ! C'est elle ou moi ! S'exclama Tanya.

Edward ne répondit rien. Un long silence s'installa et Tanya comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle grogna, tourna les talons et s'en alla enfin. Bella ne sachant que faire resta plantée là. Edward sembla se réveilla soupira et haussa les épaules. Ils ne surent pourquoi mais Bella et lui explosèrent de rire. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien, cela faisait longtemps que Bella n'avait pas rit. Elle pensa même que cela faisait une éternité, tout à coup elle s'en voulut de rire. Sa famille était morte, assassinée par ceux en qui elle avait confiance depuis toujours. A mesure qu'elle riait les larmes commençaient à monter, tel qu'Edward s'arrêta net :

-Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Celle-ci avant d'exploser en larmes devant lui, courra s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Edward ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain :

-Bella ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Laisse-moi Edward. Je me prépare.

Edward bien qu'inquiet la laissa tranquille. Cette fille commençait réellement à l'intriguer. Elle avait dans les yeux, une sorte d'expression, qui montrait un drame vécu dans sa vie. Edward sentait bien qu'elle était différente des filles de son âge. Mais il avait aussi vu une lueur dans ses yeux, jamais vue auparavant. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle riait. Bella descendit quelques temps après et confia ne pas avoir faim. Etant prêts tous les deux, ils se mirent en chemin pour le lycée :

-Je devrai peut-être partir, lança Bella.

Edward faillit arrêter la voiture. Il l'a regarda étonné :

-Tu ne te sens pas bien chez nous ?

-Certaines personnes n'apprécient visiblement pas ma présence.

-Bella, si c'est à cause de la crise d'hystérie de Tanya, ce matin…

-C'est ta petite-amie.

-Elle n'est rien pour moi, soupira Edward. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai foutu avec elle. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est qu'une raison de plus pour elle pour s'énerver. Elle n'a pas apprécié ce que j'ai fais cette nuit.

-Ce que tu as fais.. ?

-Elle m'a vu revenir de ta chambre…A propos de ça,..

Bella se crispa sur son siège, et il le remarqua :

-Bref, en tout cas elle m'aura bien fait rire ! Avoua-t-il.

Bella sourit en se rappelant de la scène qu'elle avait faite :

-A choisir, c'est toi que je choisis.

Bella s'étonna à rougir comme une gamine devant le plus beau gars du lycée. Elle trouva ça ridicule, mais ressentir d'autres émotions, que la peur, la tristesse et la haine lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Bella vit le farfadet arriver. Alice l'avait embêté toute une journée sur sa façon de s'habiller :

-Alice…souffla Edward. Elle est chiante, mais elle est aussi très gentille, crois-moi.

-Je me sauve.

-Trop tard, sourit Edward sadiquement.

-Salut ! Fit le farfadet joyeusement comme à son habitude.

-Salut Alice, répondit avec hypocrisie Bella.

-Je vois qu'on ne fait toujours pas d'efforts, fit Alice en la regardant de haut en bas.

-J'ai cours, salut, finit Bella avant de s'énerver.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Edward.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de cours de Bella. Et il la laissa là :

-Bella ? Fit-il avant de partir. Tu sais…Je comptais aller acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Esmée.

-Anniversaire ?

-Oui, c'est Dimanche. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

-Je ne connais même pas ses goûts.

Edward la regarda la suppliant :

-Si son cadeau ne lui plaît pas, tu seras le seul fautif !

Il sourit d'un sourire charmeur et la laissa là. Elle resta plantée un petit moment. Jessica la réveilla. Celle-ci n'avait pas apprécié que Bella leur cache qu'elle habitait sous le toit des Cullen, mais y avait vu un moyen d'atteindre Edward. Bella pensa à celui-ci et fut satisfaite que leur relation s'améliore peu à peu. Finalement, il était plutôt sympa…


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

Esmée regardait Bella, Rosalie et Edward parler sur le canapé. A son grand bonheur, Bella avait réussi à s'intégrer et semblait se sentir bien au sein de leur famille. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Bella avait à peine huit ans, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'époque était injuste. Esmée avait peur que les Volturis la retrouvent. Ils y mettraient un point d'honneur, elle le savait. Bella était si importante pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la perdre. S'ils retrouvaient Bella, ils la retrouveraient elle aussi, et sa famille avec. Le don d'Edward était aussi beaucoup trop précieux pour que les Volturis le laisse passer. Et Carlisle ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Carlisle ? Il le tuerait. Leur ami si fidèle qui les avait trahis :

« Elle est en sécurité ici, assura son mari qui était juste derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait si confiant, contrairement à elle :

-Et s'ils la retrouvent ?

-Ils ne la retrouveront pas. J'y veillerai.

-Ils pourraient emmener Edward avec elle…

-Nous les protègerons, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle revive ce qu'elle a vécu il y a neuf ans… Trop de gens ont souffert.

Carlisle la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement :

-Nous la protègerons, assura-t-il. »

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

« Alice m'a demandé de te déposer dans un magasin de vêtements, pour que tu achètes de nouveaux vêtements, rigola Edward.

-Cette fille va finir par me tuer, rigola Bella.

Tous les deux étaient en route pour la ville. Edward conduisait sa Volvo et Bella regardait le paysage défiler. Elle n'avait pas pu bien le distinguer la nuit ou Esmée était venue la chercher :

-On s'y fait à la longue, la rassura-t-il. Elle m'a aussi proposé que tu viennes manger avec nous un jour. Elle trouve que tu n'es pas à la bonne table.

-A la bonne table ?

-Jessica Stanley…

-On s'y fait à la longue.

-Tu n'as rien avoir avec cette fille, déclara-t-il.

-Ah vraiment ? Tu ne me connais même pas…

-C'est vrai, alors présente toi. Qui es-tu Bella Browell ?

-Une fille banale, répondit-elle.

Edward ne se laisserait pas faire. Il comptait bien apprendre à la connaître. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle :

-Je suis sûr que non. Pourquoi es-tu venue à Forks ?

-Raisons personnelles.

-Oh allez, Bella ! Je veux vraiment te connaître !

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-On vit sous le même toit maintenant, je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

-A une cinglée.

Edward gêné laissa un petit moment de silence :

-Pour ma défense, tu m'avais menacé avec un couteau !

-Certes…

-Très bien ! Quelle est ta couleur préféré ?

-Le noir.

-Ca n'est pas une couleur, remarqua Edward.

-Bien sur que si, se défendit-elle.

-D'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce groupe ?

-Ca fait deux questions ! Remarqua Bella. A moi. Que trouves-tu de bien en Tanya ?

-Son père.

Bella rigola :

-Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur.

-Son père est un grand ami du doyen de Harvard. Il m'aurait aidé à y accéder.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna Bella.

-Oui, rigola-t-il.

-Il t'aurait ? Tu n'es plus avec elle ?

-A moi ! Remarqua Edward.

-Eh bien, je trouve qu'ils sont attachants. Bien qu'en général, ça ne soit pas mon genre d'amis…

-Attachants…Je m'en contenterai. Non je ne suis plus avec elle. Je suis libre !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se poser des questions. Dix-huit heures arriva, ils avaient trouvé un joli vase qui plairait sans aucun doutes à Esmée. Edward lui proposa de rester manger en ville ce qu'ils firent. Arrivés chez eux, Edward posa une ultime question :

-Alors, pourquoi être venue te perdre ici ?

-Edward…

-Tu dois répondre ! C'est le jeu !

-Mes parents…sont morts.

-Comment ?

Ils s'assirent sur un banc en dehors de la maison :

-Accident de voiture, mentit Bella.

-Ton frère était avec eux ?

-Oui.

-Tu en as donc un ?

-Quoi ?

Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop parlé :

-Je rentre.

Elle se leva vivement, et Edward l'attrapa par le bras :

-Qui es-tu Bella ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je sais que tu mens, insista-t-il.

-Lâche-moi Edward !

Il desserra un peu son emprise :

-Je ne te mens pas !

-Tu es différente je le vois bien ! Tu ne sais absolument pas mentir. Ta bouche dit quelque chose et tes yeux la trahissent.

-Je te le répète ! Je m'appelle Isabella Bowell, mes parents sont morts d'un accident de voiture et je n'ai pas de frère !

Les larmes commençaient à monter :

-Je te répète que tu mens !

-Edward, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui mais c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Edward le remarqua et la lâcha :

-Bonne nuit ! Fit-elle énervée. »

Elle le laissa là. Il s'en voulut. Il était peut-être allé trop loin. Ils s'étaient rapprocher, et voilà qu'il gâchait tout. Il resta là, un petit moment et monta se coucher. Il s'arrêta un court instant devant la porte de Bella mais n'entra pas. Il était clair qu'il avait tout gâché.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

La vieille dame avait mal partout. Le bandeau qui reliait ses mains entre elles commençait à la bruler. L'odeur de la pièce devenait insoutenable. Les cris des gens lui faisaient peur. Elle ne pouvait rien voir. Le noir de la pièce l'empêchait de voir le visage des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. La pièce était chauffait, comme si on cherchait à faire chauffer la viande. Finalement elle préférait ne rien voir. A chaque fois, qu'un homme venait chercher quelqu'un elle pouvait lire la peur dans les visages de chacun. Lequel prendrait-on la prochaine fois ? Peut-être elle…Ou l'enfant qui pleurait sans cesse à côté d'elle. Elle entendit des pas derrière la porte. Toujours le même rituel. La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière entra. Cette lumière l'aveugla et elle ne put voir les visages de ces personnes qui entraient. Elle attendit de sentir une main la prendre et l'emmener mais rien. Tout le monde criait, espérant qu'on ne les prendrait pas. Dans ces moments-là, la vieille dame avait honte de l'égoïsme qui la traversait. Elle pensait alors à son fils. Peut-être le rejoindrait-elle. La porte se referma, les gens cessèrent de crier. Mais on entendit des pleurs. Cette fois-ci ça n'était pas elle. Mais la prochaine fois…Son heure arriverait.

6


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

« Regarde ce pull ! Il est vraiment immonde ! S'exclama Alice.

-Alice ! Gronda Edward.

Bella le regarda en colère. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Elle pouvait bien se défendre seule. Celui-ci baisse les yeux et mangea son plat. La jeune fille avait accepté de manger avec leur groupe pour une fois :

-J'ai trouvé ! Fit tout à coup Rosalie.

-Quoi ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle :

-Bella ! On a une fille de l'équipe des pom-pom girls qui s'est cassé la cheville. Tu pourrais la remplacer !

Bella se racla la gorge et se rappela des mots d'Esmée : « _tu ne dois plus faire partie des cheerleaders du lycée, d'accord ? Tu n'es plus Isabella Swan » :_

-Non ! Refusa-t-elle.

-Si ! Tu dois au moins essayé !

-Je suis nulle ! Mentit-elle.

-Tu es obligée !

-Oui, s'extasia Alice.

Comment se tirerait-elle de cette affaire ? Elle regarda son groupe au loin, Jessica était vexée que Bella puisse manger à cette table et pas elle. Bella avait essayé de la rassurer mais elle savait bien que Jessica serait toujours jalouse d'elle. L'après-midi, Bella ne réussit pas à s'échapper, Alice et Rosalie la forcèrent à auditionner. Arrivée à son tour elle effectua des enchaînements, et les fit n'importe comment :

-Hum…Je vois, fit Rosalie.

-Oui, en fait, je pense qu'on va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Bella. C'est gentil d'avoir essayé.

-Vous l'avez voulut…se défendit-elle.

-On va boire un verre tu viens avec nous ? Proposa Rose.

-Je vais me changer d'abord.

-Tu nous rejoins ?

Bella hocha la tête. Les filles quittèrent la salle de sport et Bella se regarda dans le miroir. Le cheerleading lui manquait. Elle balança son pied d'avant en arrière et prise par l'envie elle fit une pirouette sur elle-même, effectua un enchaînement qu'elle avait créé cette fois-ci à la perfection et se laissa aller :

-Tu n'es pas si nulle finalement, fit une voix derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna sur Edward :

-Tu m'as fais peur, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi. »

Elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Elle passa devant Edward énervée et ne lui fit pas attention. Celui-ci rentra chez lui. Pourquoi avait-elle fait croire qu'elle était nulle ? Les figures qu'elle avait effectuées étaient parfaites. Bella Browell ? Que nous caches-tu ? Pensa-t-il. Il monta à l'étage et resta immobile devant la porte de la chambre de Bella. Devait-il rentrer ? Ca n'était absolument pas respectueux ! Mais cette fille le rendait extrêmement curieux. En plus d'être magnifique et incroyablement douce elle était très mystérieuse. Elle commençait peu à peu à le fasciner. Il entra dans la chambre avant de changer d'avis. La chambre était très bien entretenue. Presque un peu trop bien. Bella ne s'était pas éparpillée. Il ouvrit l'armoire et y trouva un sac. il remarqua que ses affaires s'y trouvaient toujours et pas dans l'armoire. Voulait-elle partir ? Ces affaires-là ne lui ressemblaient pas. Elles étaient plus le genre d'Alice. Il fouilla un peu plus dans les poches et trouva une photo. La photo de Bella. Brune cette fois-ci. Elle avec sûrement sa mère et son père et deux petits garçons. Il ne la reconnût presque pas. Bella avait l'air heureuse sur cette photo. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il y revoyait la petite lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait rit. Il la trouvait encore plus belle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronda une voix derrière lui.

Bella ! Celle-ci avait l'air très énervée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et d'une force incroyable pour un si petit gabarit elle le tira hors de sa chambre :

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Bella, essaya-t-il de se défendre.

Elle referma la porte violement.

-Bella, toqua Edward.

Bella, rouge de colère ressortit quelques temps après de sa chambre le sac à la main. Elle descendit vivement les escaliers et alla trouver Esmée dans la cuisine :

-Que se passa-t-il, s'affola celle-ci.

-Je veux m'en aller ! S'exclama Bella.

-Calme-toi Bella.

-Ne me dîtes pas de me calmer ! Vous travaillez pour eux ? C'est ça ?

-Pour eux ? Demanda Edward.

-Edward, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas :

-Bella, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a fouillé dans mes affaires !

-Edward ! S'offusqua Esmée.

-Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend ! Elle nous ment ! Se défendit-il.

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Tu es au courant ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui Edward. Bella, s'il te plaît reste. Edward ne mettra plus le nez dans tes affaires.

Bella sembla se calmer. Elle me regarda, les sourcils froncés. Et remonta dans sa chambre :

-Edward, c'est sa vie.

-Mais enfin, j'ai voulut savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle nous cachait.

-Je comprends bien. Mais Bella te le diras lorsqu'elle sera prête.

Edward soupira :

-Je suis désolé.

-Ca n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses, remarqua Esmée.

-Je sais…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cette fois-ci c'était sûr. C'était son tour, une main l'avait attrapé par le bras. L'homme n'y alla pas avec douceur. Ses muscles la faisaient déjà souffrir. Elle s'habitua peu à peu à la lumière et reconnut le manoir des Volturis. Eux ! Ca n'était pas possible ! Sa famille ne pouvait la séquestré ainsi :

-Laisse-la ! Ordonna la voix d'Aro.

Il se pencha vers elle, avec son petit sourire narquois :

-Maggy ! Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Je vous ai prévenu pour Bella, pleura-t-elle.

-Mais elle s'est enfuie.

-Je n'y peux rien, continua-t-elle à pleurer.

Jane qui se tenait derrière lui n'attendait qu'un seul signal. Elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire cracher le morceau à cette vieille bique :

-Vous avez tué sa famille ? C'est ce qu'elle disait. Je n'y ai pas cru. Elle était possédée par le démon, c'était clair ! Assura Maggy.

-Tu n'as absolument aucunes idées d'où elle pourrait être ? Demanda Aro.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle n'a aucune famille.

-Maggy ! Tu sais bien que Dieu punit les pêcheurs. Il n'est pas content de ton comportement. Jane ? Pourrais-tu lui montrer son mécontentement ?

Tout d'un coup la vieille dame sentit son corps se contracter. Une douleur immense parcourut son corps de la tête au pied. Elle poussa un cri de douleur :

-Si tu ne fais rien pour ton dieu, il ne pourra rien faire pour toi. Tu es du côté du diable désormais Maggy ? Dis-moi !

Aro sourit en voyant que Maggy était impuissante :

-Je ne sais pas ou elle est ! Je vous le jure ! Je voulais seulement vous aider !

-Jane stop ! Tu ne veux pas aider ton seigneur, tu lui tournes le dos. Pour cela tu dois mourir, annonça Aro. C'est dommage, je t'appréciais. Telle mère, tel fils…Alec ! Ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et prit Maggy par les épaules. Celle-ci cria, jusqu'à qu'on ne l'entende plus.

-Débarrasse-nous de ça ! Ordonna Caius.

Marcus se tourna vers Aro :

-Mon frère tu dois la retrouver.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jane. Cette petite n'est pas si importante.

Aro fasciné par ce qu'elle venait de dire, se tourna vers elle :

-Tu te trompes mon enfant. Elle est bien plus importante que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Je la veux ! Trouvez-la ! Cria-t-il. »


	7. Chapter 7

Les cris de Bella réveillèrent Edward. Tout d'abord en panique, puis il s'habituait. Il comprenait que c'était encore simplement un cauchemar. Il ne savait d'où venaient ces cauchemars mais ne cherchait plus à le savoir. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était énervée contre lui, il avait compris et avait abandonné. Cette fille resterait un mystère. Il avait bien compris qu'il l'avait blessé. Il s'en voulait beaucoup depuis. Bella ne lui adressait plus la parole, ni même aux autres. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même. Ca lui faisait beaucoup de peine de la voir ainsi. La seule à qui elle parlait un peu était Esmée. Bella ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Les parents d'Edward et Rosalie était absent cette nuit-là. D'habitude, Esmée montait lorsque Bella faisait des cauchemars. Celle-ci semblant ne pas vouloir se calmer, Edward hésita. Devait-il aller la voir ? Il se leva et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il écouta, elle ne se calmait pas. Il hésita un instant et entra dans sa chambre. Bella serrait fort ses draps et criait :

-Maman ! Ne fais pas ça ! Non !

Edward la réveilla un peu :

-Bella ! C'est moi Edward ! Réveille-toi !

Celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Edward et elle ne dirent rien, se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux dans un silence de plomb et restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Le jeune garçon sans savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna, pris son bras autour d'elle et il se colla à elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux de la main. Elle sentait si bon, une petite odeur de fraise qu'il adorait. Elle lui paraissait si fragile là, dans ses bras, si belle. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent et se réveillèrent au petit matin. Bella ouvrit les yeux avant Edward et ne comprit ce qu'il faisait là. Elle se rappela petit à petit de cette nuit. Ce geste d'Edward la toucha. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler depuis qu'il avait osé fouiller dans ses affaires. Bella s'était sentit trahie, et pas en sécurité dans cette maison. Pourquoi voulait-il tellement savoir qui elle était ? Pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas ? Edward sembla se réveiller. Les deux, ne bougèrent pas, se regardèrent encore une fois les yeux dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, ayant bien trop peur de gâcher le moment. Bella aimait être dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, loin de tous ses problèmes. Elle ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête. Bien sûr comme tout moment parfait à une fin, Rosalie entra à cet instant dans la chambre :

-Bella, tu n'as pas vu Ed…

Elle s'arrêta net étonnée de les voir tous les deux dans le lit de Bella. Sa seule réaction fut de faire marche arrière et de refermer la porte. Edward soupira. Il regarda Bella une dernière fois, et la trouva toujours aussi magnifique :

-Je vais me préparer, fit celle-ci.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Sa sœur l'attendit dans sa chambre :

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?

-Rosalie, sors de cette chambre, soupira-t-il.

-Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Bella !

-Rien !

-Rien ? Ce que je viens de voir n'était pas rien !

-Elle a fait un cauchemar…

-Edward le sauveur, se moqua-t-elle.

-Dehors ! S'épuisa-t-il.

-Ne crois pas en avoir fini avec moi, fit-elle avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Une fois sa sœur dehors, Edward se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort…Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Pourquoi cette fille l'intéressait-elle tellement ? Elle l'attirait comme un aimant comme jamais aucune fille ne l'avait fait. De son côté Bella réfléchissait elle aussi. Pourquoi être dans les bras d'Edward lui plaisait tellement ? Ce jour-là, Bella et Edward s'évitèrent. A chaque fois que Jessica essayait de parler d'Edward, Bella changeait de sujet. Mike et Tyler en étaient très heureux. Ils essayaient toujours de draguer Bella qui n'en avait rien à faire. Pendant que tout se déroulait normalement pour ce groupe, une nouvelle venait de parvenir aux oreilles de Tanya qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle était alors dans les toilettes lorsque Rosalie et Alice entrèrent. Celles-ci ne se rendant compte qu'elle était là commencèrent à parler :

-Et tu les as trouvé là ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Rose. Edward était dans le lit de Bella. Elle était dans ses bras et ils étaient prêts à s'embrasser.

-Je le savais ! Je le sentais. Il la regarde différemment.

-J'étais loin de m'en douter, remarqua Rose. J'ignorais même qu'il avait quitté Tanya.

Alice rigola :

-Bella est cent fois mieux qu'elle. Même avec ses vêtements hideux j'arrive à voir que c'est une bombe.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux là cachaient bien leur jeu ! Déclara Rosalie.

-On va les aider, proposa l'autre.

-Alice, rigola la belle blonde.

Elles sortirent alors des toilettes et Tanya en sortit également furieuse. Elle poussa tout le monde sur son chemin et se dirigea tout droit vers la cafétéria. Elle la chercha des yeux et la trouva. Bella quant à elle ne la vit pas arriver. Elle rigolait toujours avec Tyler. Tanya attrapa l'assiette de Bella :

-Eh Bella !

Celle-ci se tourna et la peste abattit l'assiette directement sur son visage. Tout le monde les regarda. Bella étonnée se leva la bouche grande ouverte :

-Mais tu es folle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Edward intervint il vint se placer entre les deux filles et poussa Tanya :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria-t-il fou de rage.

-Alors Edward, tu viens défendre ta bien aimée ?

-Si tu t'avises de toucher à elle encore une fois…fit-il hors de lui.

-Edward, gronda Bella derrière lui.

Celui-ci se retourna et à cet instant précis il comprit. Il avait terriblement envie de la protéger. Personne ne devait la toucher. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit son bras autour d'elle :

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, fit-elle apeurée.

Il crut alors qu'elle était dans cet état à cause de ce que venait de lui faire Tanya, mais en réalité il lui avait fait très peur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait défendu ainsi :

-On s'en va, fit Edward rassurant. Viens.

Il la garda près de lui et ils tournèrent les talons :

-C'est ça Bella ! Retourne chez ta mère, lança Tanya.

Bella s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas osé ! C'en fut trop. Bella se détacha d'Edward se lança sur Tanya et lui assena un coup de poing en plein œil. Celle-ci tomba à terre, Bella s'assit sur elle et la tapa violemment. Tout le monde se trouvait autour d'elles. Bella ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle avait osé parler de sa mère. Tanya prenait toute la haine que Bella ressentait pour les Volturis. Cette scène s'arrêta lorsque deux professeurs vinrent les séparer. Ce fut très difficile de calmer Bella. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire :

-Je suis mal barrée, pensa-t-elle. »

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

« C'est inadmissible ! Gronda le proviseur. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre ce genre d'écart au lycée de Forks mademoiselle Browell.

Bella était assise sur sa chaise à côté d'Esmée. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'échapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle n'avait jamais été violente, bien qu'ayant un fort caractère, jamais un tel incident était survenu. Après tout on la laissait tranquille dans son ancienne ville. La secte avait un grand pouvoir. Et bien sur Bella était donc toujours protégée et aimée. Jamais personne ne l'aurait embêté comme cette peste de Tanya :

-Ecoutez Monsieur le Proviseur, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Bella. Avouez que Mademoiselle Denali a eu un comportement …

-Ca n'est pas une raison ! La coupa-t-il. Tanya Denali est à l'hôpital en ce moment-même ! D'après certain témoin, ça serait l'affaire d'une bagarre amoureuse.

-Pas du tout ! S'énerva Bella.

-Monsieur le Proviseur ne soyez pas trop dur avec Bella. Elle est nouvelle.

-Vous êtes virée une semaine et soyez heureuse que je ne vous vire pas définitivement ! Sur le chemin du retour, Esmée essaya de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Elle a parlé de ma mère…lança Bella.

-J'espère qu'elle sera bien défigurée !

Bella étonnée regarda Esmée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire.

Ce soir-là, à table tout le monde était très joyeux. Bella se sentait enfin bien chez elle. Désormais elle savait qu'elle y resterait longtemps. Les Cullen étaient sa nouvelle famille.

4


	8. Chapter 8

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Bella avait passé une bonne nuit. Elle n'avait fait aucun cauchemar. Elle se réveilla donc heureuse ce matin-là. Elle avait pu dormir un peu plus tard étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas à aller en cours. Finalement elle avait peut-être bien fait de refaire le portrait à Tanya. Lorsqu'elle descendit en pyjama Esmée était dans la cuisine et avait préparé des pancakes pour elle :

-Bonjour, l'accueillit-elle.

-Des pancakes ?

-Tu en veux ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Bella.

Celle-ci s'installa à table et commença à en déguster un :

-C'est moi qui ai appris à ton père à en faire, sourit Esmée.

Bella heureuse d'entendre parler de son père se servit un peu de jus d'orange :

-Il adorait ça. Tous les dimanche matin on y avait droit.

Esmée rit :

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment vous êtes-vous enfuie ?

-Comme toi, pendant la nuit. J'avais acheté une voiture, une vieille Ford. Je savais qu'elle me lâcherait très vite, mais il fallait absolument que je parte. Cette nuit-là j'ai proposé à ton père de partir.

-Il n'a pas voulu ?

-Non. Ta mère venait de lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un bébé.

-Vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

-Qui ?

-Ma mère.

-Eh bien… On n'était pas en très bons termes. Ton père avait toujours été comme un petit frère pour moi, je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle le mène par la baguette. Mais il l'aimait…et elle aimait sa secte. Elle avait grandi dans cette famille, je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulut.

-Ils vous ont retrouvé ?

-Oui, il y a neuf ans.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Esmée se tourna et commença à ranger la cuisine :

-Beaucoup de questions dès le matin ! Je dois aller faire les courses.

Esmée avait raison :

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

-A une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyez !

Bella sourit. Elles passèrent une très bonne journée ensemble. Bella supplia Esmée de la laisser porter des vêtements un peu plus beaux :

-Alice ne me lâchera jamais !

Elle accepta et elles allèrent faire du shopping et Bella y trouva son bonheur :

-Isabella ? S'étonna homme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et ne le reconnut pas :

-Bella Swan ?

La jeune prise de panique pensa à s'enfuir :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bon sang ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

-Esmée ? Appela la jeune fille.

-Esmée ? S'étonna l'homme. Tu es avec elle ?

Celle-ci arriva :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Cet homme me connaît. Mais je ne le connais pas !

-C'est rien Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Esmée semblait sûre d'elle :

-Que fait-elle avec toi Esmée ? Demanda l'homme en colère.

-Nous en parlerons une autre fois, Eleazar ! Gronda Esmée.

Elle attira Bella avec elle et elles rentrèrent dans un silence de plomb. Esmée rangea les courses et Bella hésita :

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui Bella.

-Il me connait.

-C'est exact.

-Mais enfin Esmée, il va me dénoncer aux Volturis ! S'énerva-t-elle.

La femme arrêta son rangement, vint se placer devant la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Il est de notre côté Bella. Jamais Eleazar ne te dénoncera ! Fais-moi confiance.

Bella se calma un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle avait confiance en Esmée. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec elle. La journée défila à toute allure. Le soir Edward rentra et s'installa devant la télévision avec Bella :

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, on a été faire quelques courses avec Esmée. Et la tienne ?

-Bien longue !

-Oh !

-Tout le monde ne fait que parler de toi.

-Pardon ?

-Ca les a tous impressionné ! Alice te considère désormais comme sa reine !

Bella rigola mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait :

-Ca va aller toi ? Demanda Edward.

Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler, tant de raisons la poussaient à ne pas aller bien mais elle répondit simplement :

-Oui. »

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

« Eleazar ! S'exclama Carlisle.

-Esmée alertée les rejoint. Tous le monde était là, plus qu'énervé qu'on ne les ait pas prévenu :

-La fille ! Que fait-elle à Forks ? Demanda Carmen.

-Charlie, Renée et leurs fils, sont morts. Les Volturis les ont tué. Bella a réussi à s'échapper.

-Comment l'as-tu su ? Gronda Kate.

-Elle m'a appelé. Charlie lui avait laissé mon numéro en cas d'urgence.

-Elle s'est rappelé de toi ?

-Non. Elle ne se rappelait plus de moi, annonça Eleazar.

-Ecoute-moi bien Esmée, tu vas l'expédier hors du pays ! Menaca Kate.

-Nous ne pouvons pas ! Se défendit Esmée. Voyons ! C'est Bella ! Il faut qu'on la protège !

-A quel prix ? Lança Zafrina.

-C'est vrai ! Ils la chercheront jusqu'à qu'ils la trouvent. Tu le sais bien ! Aro est obsédé par Bella. Ils nous trouveront par la même occasion. Je ne veux pas perdre mes amis, ni ma Tanya ! Observa Kate.

-Nous avons réussi à nous échapper, nous n'avons pas fais tout ça pour ça !

-Il est vrai pourtant, que c'est Bella ! Déclara Vladimir.

Esmée le regarda ne comprenant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Pourquoi la défendait-il ? Vladimir avait toujours des idées bien précises derrière ses actes et paroles. Tout le monde baissa la tête :

-Mes amis, commença Carlisle qui jusque là n'avait pas parlé. Vous savez bien, que nous avons tous le même but. Nous y arriveront. Mais souvenez-vous de ce qu'a fait le père de Bella pour vous. Souvenez-vous d'il y a neuf ans. Nous ne pouvons laisser cela arriver une deuxième fois !

-Elle peut rester ! Annonça Eleazar. Mais soyez prudents ! Les Volturis ne doivent pas la retrouver ! »

4


End file.
